


seigfried

by stanlons



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: they grown!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanlons/pseuds/stanlons
Summary: Mike and Stan find comfort in their home.





	seigfried

The town of Derry was quiet for once, and all of the kids played together in the safety of their little town. Happiness was like a blanket, covering each person in the town in warmth. It was 2015, a hot day in June where all of the children would soon outside, mingling in the sun. But, it was a mere 8 o'clock in the morning, and most were busy sleeping in. They had all been released for the summer in weeks prior, every child being happy that they didn't have to go to school again until the fall. 

Stan Uris and Mike Hanlon stood in the kitchen of their home, a two story yellow specialty on Birdhum Street. Mike had to go to work in an hour, while Stan had to work from home, like always. Both were proud of the life they crafted for each other, as well as their children, who soundly slept upstairs. 

Savannah was their oldest, a 16 year old girl who was about to be a sophomore in high school. They adopted her when she was seven, at a low point in which she was scared and sheltered. But now, she had blossomed into a sarcastic powerhouse, a bisexual feminist who stood up for her friends at all cost. They were extremely proud of her, especially after Savannah won the schools Showcase that year. Girls envied her in all of her qualities; dark skin, beautiful coarse hair, and dark piercing eyes. But of course, she reminded the girls they had nothing to envy, and that they were all beautiful goddesses in their own ways. Savannah loved to brag about having two dads, but Stan forced her to stop after she beat someone up for talking shit about them behind her back. She still brags. 

Next came their son, Wren. The name was Stan's choice, obviously. They had him with a surrogate, meaning he had caramel skin and Mike's curly hair. The boy was a heartbreaker, only just turning 13 the month prior. He skateboards, and is pretty good at it too, with his sister helping out. That was another thing Savannah was good at. Mike remembers the time she asked for a board for Christmas when she was only 9. Stan said no at first, not wanting her to get hurt, but soon Mike had him on board with the thought of their badass Sav becoming more of a badass. Wren was Stan's helper when he was little, always filling up his paint cups with water and Stan had hand sewn him his own artist smock. 

FInally, was Aster, their four year old daughter. She was heading into kindergarten soon, and was a smiley, happy mess. The young girl retained Stan's love for animals, and she found companionship in their dog, Margo. Smart for her age, she drew them pictures that Mike would proudly magnet to the fridge for months, before he needed to take one down to hold another. They would always be of flowers, animals, or their happy family. 

Savannah took Aster everywhere as soon as she got her car, and they went on sister dates every weekend together. Aster was attached to her  _sissy,_ never wanting to go anywhere without her. Anytime Savannah would go to get food, Aster often tagged along, and she soon became a favorite among the older girl's friends. Meanwhile Savannah and Wren would skate together on Sundays, the oldest taking him to a skate park in town to show him tricks. The most recent one was a strawberry milkshake, and he almost had it down pat. 

Stan stood at his wooden easel, looking outside of the window to the houses lined up in architectural perfection. The pastels mixed together perfectly, and the yellow paint that covered their house blended in beautifully with the blues and pinks of their neighbors. The inside held house plants galore, courtesy of Mike, and paintings galore, courtesy of Stanley. The latter had taken up painting soon after the painful events of Neibolt, as a coping mechanism that turned into a strong talent. Now, his paintings sold at galleries for a good amount of money, and Savannah made sure he had a bit of a following on Instagram. 

Mike, however, owned a flower shop in Derry. He tended to the many plants every day, and had a few old ladies hired to help him keep up with the business. Everyone loved the florists, especially Richie and Eddie's daughter, Scarlet, who came in every week with Savannah to buy more sunflowers for her window cill. Mike suspected the two had something going on, but figured he would let his daughter tell him when she thought she needed to. 

A paintbrush glided smoothly against the canvas, brushing on amounts of green paint in a slow motion. Mike watched from the kitchen table, eating his cereal. Stan at times would look back to him in searches of approval, in which Mike would offer a smile and Stan would deem it credible. A speaker played music, the current song being something off of Frank Ocean's Channel Orange, something Savannah introduced them to. In contrast, Wren introduced them to the Strokes, and Aster introduced them to the Wiggles. 

"It looks amazing," Mike complimented as Stan finished the first house, and he turned around to grin. The man sat at the table, phone in hand and spoon in the other, shoveling amounts of Frosted Flakes into his mouth. Drying off his brush and placing it down where it was intended to be, Stan carefully pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling out his phone and unlocking it. 

Their house was never quiet, and Stan liked it that way. When there was silence, he tended to think back to Victor Criss and Belch Huggins being found in Henry Bower's car covered in blood, and he more often thought back to how he acquired the faint scars on his cheeks. To Aster, they were left by a dragon, and her clumsy hands would trace them with her chubby fingers as she jumped on top of him. When she got scared, she would sleep in between him and Mike, far underneath the covers. But during thunderstorms she found herself waddling into Savannah's room, jumping atop of the bed and letting her sister cuddle her until she couldn't hear the loud sounds anymore. For Savannah, this was a blessing. She hates loud noises. 

That day, Mike would open up the shop with a spring in his step, eager to get home for the weekend and be with his family. They planned a trip with Richie, Eddie, Ben and Beverly Cape Cod, planning to take the tip together with all of their children. Stan stayed at home, finishing the painting to sell at an art show in Connecticut. Savannah hung out with Scarlet, as Wren hung out with Ben and Beverly's son, Justice, who also skated. Together they practiced, Wren eventually impressing Justice with a perfected strawberry milkshake. 

Once the evening came around, Mike closed their front door with a sigh. "Papa!" Aster shouted, running to greet him as she was picked up and swung around by the tall man. Her lips planted a slobber filled kiss on his cheek as he carried her into the living room, where Stan was sat on the couch. "You just got here for the vote, come on!"

"Vote for what?" Mike asks, and then he notices everyone sitting on the couch with him. Richie and Eddie, Savannah, Scarlet and Wren, all lined up around Stan. Then, his eyes float to the television, where CNN is broadcasting. 

"Legalization of same sex marriage, papa! We've been talking about this for months," Savannah sasses, and Mike gives her a pointed look before collapsing next to his husband. Maine had long before legalized it, so they were lucky enough to be legally married for years. But now, people in Texas could have the same opportunity. Where Bill Denbrough, living in North Dakota with his boyfriend, could have the same opportunity. 

As the last yes is submitted, locking in the decision for same sex marriage to be legalized in all fifty states, both couples kiss in happiness. But when they break apart, they find their daughters have just kissed and are now holding hands, and Richie is the first to voice, "what the hell, Scarlet?"

Their faces turn red, both turning to their dads whose faces hold confusion. Savannah shrugs, holding up their interlocked hands once more. "We're kinda dating, I guess." Eddie and Richie cheer, and Mike and Stan smile at their daughter, who found happiness in the Tozier girl, who at times took after her trashmouth father and sometimes took after the other, softer dad. Sending a curt nod in her direction, Savannah knows they approve. She couldn't be happier. 

"Aw," Aster cheers, making everyone coo in adoration, especially Savannah. The small girl runs towards her sister, plopping down in between Scarlet and Savannah in happiness. "Love you Savvy!"

"Love you Aster!" she says back, pressing a kiss to the little girls forehead. And in that moment Stanley and Michael realize how lucky they have it, in their two story yellow house on Birdhum street, with their happy little family. It wasn't traditional, but it was perfect, for them. Everything stood still in time like a freeze frame, and they all knew then that they would be okay no matter what their struggles were, and no matter how much they had overcome. 

 

 


End file.
